


Mother's Day

by KageNoNeko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had spent many a Mother's Day alone at her mom's grave. On one Mother's Day, she spends it with her boyfriend and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally finished with this story. I sadly had started it on Mother's Day and only now I am finishing it. I'm making this fanfic to be exclusive to here for now, but I might post it on my DevientArt profile at some point in the future.

The sun hadn't passed above the horizon, making the air outside cold as she locked the door. She was pretty sure her dad hadn't heard her because it was two hours before she normally would get up, but this was something that she had to do before she goes to meet Tamaki. Besides Tamaki wanted to meet around ten in the morning and getting up at her regular time was not going to help her to do what she wanted to do. Checking the door once again, she left silently and on her own.

* * *

The phone had woken him at 10:01 in the morning, but he ignored it for more sleep. However when it refused to stop ringing, the tranny dragged himself out of his bed and walked towards the TV where the phone sat on top of the TV. "Hello, Fujioka residence," he answered after picking up the phone.

"Father!" Cried the voice at the other end.

He frowned at hearing that voice. "Aren't you supposed to be with my daughter by now, Tamaki-kun?"

"Haruhi, was she running late?"

"She was gone before I woke for breakfast. However, she did tell me that I wouldn't see her before she left. Why do you ask?"

"She's not here and we agreed to meet at ten."

"Tamaki-kun, you do know it's Mother's Day?"

"Yes...," he hesitated. "Oh, thank you, Ranka-san!"

Once the dial tone sounded, Ranka frowned. "I hope she didn't fall asleep at that grave," he said to himself.

* * *

 

Tamaki was frantically calling Haruhi's name as soon as he had reached the graveyard and grew closer to the grave that he knew she would be sitting in front of. To each of his calls, they were left unanswered. However, when he came upon the grave, he understood why she had left them unanswered. Her body moved slightly with each slumbering breath that she took, and her head was bowed letting the hair she had grown out since her second year of school cover her face. He smiled softly as he came up to touch her hand but frowned slightly when he felt how cold she was. Picking her up, he frowned even more when she didn't wake up, but as he walked to his limo, she shifted her body towards him making him smile.

Once he had made it to his limo, his driver brought him a blanket and helped him wrap Haruhi up in the blanket. Wrapped up in blankets, Tamaki carried her into the limo and told his driver that they would not leave until after she wakes up. However, as it approached noon, Tamaki went and shook her awake knowing that they had places to be at. As soon as she was awake, they went back to the grave and did one final thing together before heading back to the limo and leaving.

* * *

Haruhi smiled, but kept her eyes closed as she wanted to enjoy the comfort that her surroundings were providing her. Wrapped in a nice fluffy blanket and having a comfy spot for her head to lay, she was content to do nothing except for remembering the days she remembered being with her mother. Then she shifted to lay on her side making her realize that the comfy spot her head was laying on was someone's lap, but she still kept her eyes closed. "Haruhi-chan, I know you are awake," said a voice from above her head.

Instead of replying, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and continue to keep her eyes closed. However, someone, possible the person who spoke to her, began to run a hand against her hair. It was a comforting gesture and made her open her eyes to see Anne Sophie, Tamaki's mother. "Where is Tamaki-senpai?" She asked

"He's making sure the chefs are preparing something for us to eat," said Anne, "but what about you? I heard that you got up early today."

Haruhi heard the concern in Anne's voice and knew she probably should sit up and alleviate that concern in her voice. "Anne-san, I did get up early," she said as she sat up. "I didn't intend on falling asleep at the grave."

Anne instantly pulled her into a hug after she had said grave and made Haruhi's head to rest on her shoulder. "You don't need to use san with me, Haruhi," Anne said as she began to rub Haruhi's hair some more. "I'll promise to try to be as much as a mother to you as I am to Tamaki."

With those words, Haruhi hugged Anne like she thought Anne was going to disappear. No one had told her anything such as that since her mother died. However, she slightly didn't believe it since her mother said something similar to her when she died, but right now, she didn't care. She just closed her eyes and held on to Anne tightly.

"Is there something bothering you?" Anne asked.

Haruhi shook her head, but realized maybe Anne might not understand what she was thinking about. "The last person that promised to try to do something," she stated softly, "was my mom."

"Haruhi, would you like to do something with me some day? I'm here for a month, and you are more than welcome to come talk with me," said Anne.

"I would like that...Anne," she said.

"Would you like for me to come over and cook with you?"

"I would love that, Anne," said Haruhi before she yawned.

"Still tired?" Haruhi nodded. "Would you be willing to be held by me while you take another nap?" Haruhi nodded once again. "Okay, let's get arranged so it will be comfortable to the both of us."

Anne helped Haruhi to sit up so that she wasn't leaning against Anne any more. Then Anne moved to the other side of Haruhi and allowed Haruhi to climb into her lap and lean against her. Once Anne had placed the blanket around Haruhi again, Haruhi began to nod off, but when she felt Anne rock her slightly back and forth, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When she awoke to Tamaki ruffling her hair, Haruhi noticed that she was on a bed and that Anne wasn't around. "My mom had to go lay down but is promising you to see you at lunch," said Tamaki. "So did you have a good nap?"

"It was one of the best that I had in a long time," said Haruhi before Tamaki nudged her head on to his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy talking to her?" Tamaki asked as he began to tackle Haruhi's hair with a brush.

"Yeah. Can she try to be around everyday like this?"

"You forgot what day today was while talking to her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure my mom would be happy to do so," said Tamaki as he moved on to another section of her hair. "Did you like that blanket?"

"The fuzzy one?"

"Yes."

"It was nice."

"I bought it for you to have when you come over to stay."

Haruhi wrapped her arms shyly around Tamaki and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Tamaki," she said really softly so that only he would hear that she used his name alone.

"You're welcome, Haruhi," said Tamaki as he finished combing her hair. "Now should we go eat?"

Haruhi just merely nodded before Tamaki took her hand and lead her down to lunch.

* * *

On the next Mother's Day, Tamaki and his mother Anne had agreed to visit Haruhi together. However, when they got to the Fujioka apartment, Ranka was the one who answered the door. "Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he and his mother entered the apartment and took of their shoes.

"She got up early this morning to fix lunch. Poor thing almost fell asleep standing up. I had to send her to bed, but she told me that wouldn't mind you waking her up, Tamaki," said Ranka before Tamaki took off quickly. "That boy."

"Tamaki has always had way too much energy," said Anne.

"How has today been Anne-san?" Ranka asked.

"Wonderful, Tamaki brought me breakfast this morning," said Anne.

"Did he?" Ranka asked as he began to make tea.

"I think he had Haruhi's help because he made it by himself. I even as-," said Anne before stopping when they heard some loud noises.

When Haruhi appeared with Tamaki following her like some abandon puppy, the two adult didn't have anything to fear, and Haruhi came to give Anne a hug much to the sadness of her boyfriend. "Hello, Anne," she said before ending the hug.

"What are you making?" Anne asked as Haruhi backed away.

"Oh, some of Tamaki-senpai's favorites," she said as she made her way to various pots and pans that were cooking.

"You shouldn't have, Haruhi. I would be impressed by anything that you would make me, even if it wasn't my favorites," said Tamaki as he followed Haruhi before wrapping his arms around her.

"Tamaki-senpai," she warned lightly when Tamaki wrapped his arms around her.

Although she had issued her warning, Tamaki was silent, and that surprised the others. "Haruhi," he said so softly and seriously, "are you really sure you are not coming down with a cold?"

"I'm sure, senpai," said Haruhi as she tried to get out of Tamaki's arms.

"You sure don't feel that way. You feel warmer than usually," he said again.

"I don't feel sick at all senpai," she said before she pinched him on the arm.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined as he rewinds his arm that had been pinched back around her.

As Haruhi was about to make another move against Tamaki, she stopped when she heard Anne laughing. "Anne?" She questioned.

"You...two are so....cute together," said Anne between laughs.

Haruhi turned red with embarrassment and tried to hide her face, but Tamaki wasn't in all that great of a position to aid her so she had to settle with just turning her head to the side. As she was turning her face away from her dad and Anne, Tamaki's stomach let out a loud growling plea for food. Everyone including her and Tamaki laughed before she went straight back to finishing up the meal.

* * *

When they finished eating, Haruhi had laid her head on Anne's shoulder while Tamaki helped carry the dishes to the kitchen so that her dad could wash them. As Anne rubbed her back, she began to doze into a light sleep and awoke awhile later when a cool large hand touched her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her dad looking at her with concern. "You are defiantly coming down with something," her dad said before looking at Anne. "Anne-san, could you look after her for a bit?"

"Yes, I can," she said before Haruhi's dad dragged Tamaki off.

"I feel perfectly fine," Haruhi muttered.

Anne turned to look at Haruhi only to become instantly amused at the facial expression that was on Haruhi's face. It looked almost like she was pouting, but it wasn't quite. It looked like it was a mix between annoyed and not pleased. "If you rest today, you won't risk getting a cold and having to miss school," said Anne.

"I don't understand what the fuss is about," said Haruhi just as her dad returned from going off to the area behind the sliding doors.

"I'm going to get the thermometer," her dad said before he left to go fetch the thermometer.

Anne, as soon as the tranny was off on his quest, looked at Haruhi and saw her scowling as soon as her dad had left. However, the scowl disappeared from her face to be replaced by a neutral expression once her dad reappeared with thermometer in hand. Once he got her to have the old school thermometer stuck in her mouth, Haruhi switched to lean against her dad until it was time for the embarrassing thing to be removed. Immediately, she switched back to leaning against Anne as her dad read the terrible but not terrible news from the thermometer. She indeed had a fever, but it wasn't high enough to warrant staying in bed for the rest of the day and sleeping. When Tamaki returned from doing the task her dad had dragged him to do, he scooped her up into his arms and leaned down. "If you sleep, I will bring that movie you been wanting to watch," he whispered into her ear as he began to walk to her futon.

"You have it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he said as he laid her down in her futon. "I'm going to get it when I go home for my things."

"Why are you doing that, senpai?" She asked as soon as he covered her up.

"Your dad asked me to stay over tonight, but I'm going to need your keys," said Tamaki as he leaned slightly over her.

She rolled her eyes and wiggled an arm out from underneath the blanked to gesture towards the desk in corner next to the bookshelf. "They should still be somewhere on the top there," she said before Tamaki got up and went to the desk.

She heard him get the keys and saw him return to sit next to her. "I will be back later, but my mom will be still around," said Tamaki before giving her a kiss on the forehead and then leaving.

* * *

When she woke up to the door opening, she didn't open her eyes as someone took a damp washcloth off her forehead, but she opened them when she heard the sliding doors. She saw Anne sitting next to her but looking at Tamaki. "Welcome back, Tamaki," said Anne before looking to see Haruhi awake. "Haruhi, how are you feeling?"

In the time it took for Anne to asked her question, Tamaki went over to Haruhi and brought her into a tight hug. "I don't feel as tired as I did earlier," she said once she had forced Tamaki to loosen his grip on her.

"Then are you up to watch the movie?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"Yeah, once I get up and stretch," said Haruhi as she slipped out of Tamaki's arms and then walked out of the room.

After getting out of the room, she took care of her needs and returned to find Anne and Tamaki waiting for her with the movie already in. She was about to sit down next to Tamaki, but both he and his mother encouraged her to sit between them. Once she was settled between them, Tamaki started the movie.

* * *

When the movie finished, they saw Anne to the door and said their good byes. Then they went to watch the news as they waited for the thermometer to tell them what Haruhi's temperature was. Much to the relief of Haruhi, her fever had gone down slightly. When the news was over, the two of them got ready and then went to bed. However, before Haruhi even fell asleep, a crash of thunder herald the appearance of a thunderstorm. Tamaki immediately moved his futon closer to Haruhi's and began to whisper encouragement to help ease her fears of the noise outside. Eventually, she fell asleep with Tamaki soon falling asleep right after her.

* * *

As she was getting ready for this fine Sunday, she thought back to the first Mother's Day that she could remember fondly. Maybe it was her then boyfriend sleeping over, but it was probably his mother that made that day wonderful. She made her forget her own mother was long dead just like she had the year before that one. At least, the fever she had that day did not turn into a full blown cold the next day. "Haruhi, are you ready?" Her husband called from outside their room.

"I'm coming," she said before remembering another time when he had called her making her laugh slightly as put on her locket that she received on her last birthday before graduating college.

She stood up ready to spend another Mother's Day with her husband and her mother-in-law, Anne. It had become a ritual for them. Anne would come over for breakfast, and then they would go to her mother's grave before having lunch at her dad's before they would watch a movie somewhere: Sometimes at the movie theater; sometimes at her dad's with her dad. However, no mater where they watched the movie, she was the one who picked the movie, and that was how she liked it to be. Why did she like it that way? Well, she like it because it reminded her when she was young and watched a movie with her mom before she had died. It was one part of the tradition they had started that she had asked for the most strongly. Neither Tamaki or Anne question why, but she knew they probably could guess it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled a sad smile before she walked out her and her husband's room. "Tamaki, I'm ready," she said before he offered his arm to her and lead her downstairs to continue their Mother's Day tradition.


End file.
